Utilization of electrical connector assemblies for the purpose of electrically coupling various circuit devices is, of course, well known, with several examples being shown and described in the following patents and publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,135- R. E. Seeger, Jr. et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,213- F. J. Glaister PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,610- L. S. Buchoff et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,729- H. L. Parks et al. PA1 IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletins: PA1 Vol. 18, No. 2 (7/75), p. 340 PA1 Vol. 22, No. 2 (7/79), pp. 444,445 PA1 Vol. 25, No. 7A (12/82), pp. 3438-3441
In the design of connector assemblies wherein direct contact is desired between the individual electrical conductors (e.g., printed circuit lines, contact pins, etc.) which constitute part of the circuit devices being coupled, as in the case of the instant invention, application of a reliable contact pressure of sufficient duration and capable of withstanding possibly adverse environmental conditions (e.g., heat, moisture) is considered essential. Excessive pressure can result in damage to various components of the assembly (particularly the conductors) during both assembly and/or operation. Additionally, the provision of such pressure has heretofore typically been accomplished through the utilization of relatively large components (e.g., connector housings) needed to produce these assemblies, thus also adding unnecessarily to the cost thereof. In those assemblies subjected to adverse environmental conditions such as mentioned above, failure to withstand same has also resulted in such problems as contact corrosion, reduced contact pressure, increased maintenance costs, etc.
As will be defined hereinbelow, the connector assembly of the invention provides a sound, reliable contact pressure of relatively low magnitude through the utilization of effective materials which are relatively inexpensive and which can withstand adverse environmental conditions such as excessive heat and moisture. It is believed that such a connector assembly would constitute a significant advancement in the art.